Showdown Town
Showdown Town is a world in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is the main hub world of the game, where all other worlds may be accessed, and for housing different colors of Jinjos. You can only use the default trolley vehicle here, but by completing certain Grunty Challenges in the worlds, you can earn upgrades for the trolley (such as a spring, floaters, and a laser). Points of Interest *'Town Square' :*Jiggy Bank- Bring Jiggies from the Jig-o-Vends here to add them to your Jiggy Bank. :*Mumbo's Motors- Build, edit, paint, and test vehicles from here :*L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges Act Door - Behind Mumbo's Motors, enter the Test-o-Track for some lost challenges. :*Humba's Blueprint Shop- Buy blueprints and vehicle parts :*Nutty Acres Act Doors- Enter the tropical island stage from here :*L.O.G.'s Game Factory :*Spiral Mountain Act Door- Enter Banjo's homeland from here http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/banjokazooie/images//c/ca/ShowdownTown.ogg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/banjokazooie/images//c/ca/ShowdownTown.ogg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/banjokazooie/images//c/ca/ShowdownTown.ogg *'Theatre District' :*LOGBOX 720 Act Doors- Enter the next-next-gen console from here. *'Lakeshore' :*Trophy Thomas' House- Talk to T.T. to go to directly to missions and get Jiggies. :*Banjoland Act Doors- Enter the official Banjo-Kazooie museum from here. *'Docks' :*Boggy's Gym- Upgrade your speed, strength and damage resistance here :*Showdown Town Police HQ- Bribe Pikelet to keep the Police off of the streets :*Jiggoseum Act Doors- Enter the world of sports from here. *'Seaside' :*Klungo's Arcade- Play "Hero Klungo Sssavesss teh World" to earn Notes :*King Jingaling's Bingo Palace- Play Jingo Bingo to earn Notes and vehicle parts :*Jolly Dodger- The black market Jiggy vender is hiding in various places around this district *'Uptown' :*Terrarium of Terror Act Doors- Enter the horrific space greenhouse from here :*Captain Blubber- Talk to the down-and-out hippo captian and buy a Trapdoor Tower combination. Collectibles Jiggies #'Mysterious Glow' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 25 Notes. #'Big Banker' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 50 Notes. #'Mr. Jiggywiggy' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 75 Notes. #'Puzzling Wonder' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 100 Notes. #'Jiggytastic' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 125 Notes. #'Jiggy Tamperer 1' On the top of L.O.G.'s factory. #'Jiggy Tamperer 2' In a cave beneath the lighthouse. #'Jiggy Tamperer 3' Below Klungo's Arcade, underwater. #'Jiggy Tamperer 4' Underwater tunnel beneath L.O.G.'s factory. #'Jiggy Tamperer 5' On a balcony in uptown. Mumbo Crates #'Gained in the vehicle building tutorial. '''Contents: Standard Seat, Standard Wheel (x4), Small Engine, Small Fuel, Tray, Small Taxi Seat (x2), Small Ammo, Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Behind Mumbo's Motors, on the right when looking at it from the front.' Contents: Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Beneath a glass overhang to the right of Bottles in the Showdown Town Square. Contents: Egg Gun #'To the left of Mumbo's Motors in the Showdown Town Square, when facing it from the front. '''Contents: Fulgore's Fist #'Directly to the left of Humba Wumba in the Showdown Town Square. 'Contents: Standard Wheel (x4), Small Fuel #'On top of Mumbo's Motors. 'Contents: Aerial #'On top of the statue in front of the entry to LOGBOX 720. 'Contents: Bumper (x4) #'When in front of the entry to LOGBOX 720, the crate is on a wooden board on the right. 'Contents: Small Ammo, Small Engine #'At the very top of L.O.G.'s factory. 'Contents: Cruisin' Light (x2), Plant Pot, Spirit of Pants, Windscreen (x2) #'When the player stands in the Showdown Town Square, a castle and a mostly ruined archway can be seen to the left of L.O.G.'s factory. Atop the archway is a crate. 'Contents: Large Taxi Seat (x2) #'Contents: High Grip Wheel (x4), Tray #'Contents:' Standard Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Sinker (x2), Fulgore's Fist #'Contents:' Spotlight (x2) #'Contents:' Spec-o-Spy #'Contents:' Tow Bar (x4) #'Contents:' Balloon (x6) #'Contents:' Freezeezy #'Contents:' Gyroscope #'Contents:' Egg Turret, Balloon (x6) #'Contents:' Sail (x2), Floater (x4) #'Contents:' Medium Fuel, Heavy Cube (x50), Heavy Wedge (x50), Heavy Corner (x50), Heavy Pole (x50), Heavy L-Pole (x50), Heavy T-Pole (x50), Heavy Panel (x50), Heavy L-Panel (x50), Heavy T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Medium Engine, Small Propellor (x2), Large Tray #'Contents:' Detacher (x2), Small Taxi Seat (x2) #'Contents:' Armor (x16), Small Engine #'Contents:' Ejector Seat, Boot-In-A-Box #'Contents:' Liquid Squirter, Spoiler #'Contents:' Self-Destruct #'Contents:' Egg Turret, Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Medium Engine, Medium Ammo, Heavy Cube (x50), Heavy Wedge (x50), Heavy Corner (x50), Heavy Pole (x50), Heavy L-Pole (x50), Heavy T-Pole (x50), Heavy Panel (x50), Heavy L-Panel (x50), Heavy T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Suck-n-Blow, Small Fuel #'Contents:' Weldar's Breath, Standard Wheel (x4), Bumper x4 #'Contents:' Sticky Balls (x2), Small Ammo #'Contents:' Small Propellor (x6), Sail (x2), Floater (x4) #'Contents:' Grenade Gun (x2) #'Contents:' Folding Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Box, Egg Gun (x3) #'Contents:' Vacuum, Spring (x3) #'Contents:' Grenade Gun (x3), Spoiler (x4), Spotlight (x3), Rust Bin #'Contents:' Large Engine, Large Fuel, Large Propellor (x2), Standard Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Foldy Propellor (x2), Medium Fuel, Freezeezy #'Contents:' Grenade Turret, High Grip Wheel (x4), Large Ammo, Armor (x16) #'Contents:' Small Jet, Medium Ammo, Sinker (x2) #'Contents:' Small Jet (x2), Grenade Turret, Foldy Propellor (x2) #'Contents:' Large Jet, Torpedile, Spring (x4) #'Contents:' Large Propellor (x2), Large Box, Large Engine #'Contents:' Large Jet (x2), Large Fuel, Large Ammo, Laser #'Contents:' Super Cube (x50), Super Wedge (x50), Super Corner (x50), Super Pole (x50), Super L-Pole (x50), Super T-Pole (x50), Super Panel (x50), Super L-Panel (x50), Super T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Super Wheel (x8) #'Contents:' Super Seat, Super Fuel (x2) #'Contents:' Super Engine, Super Ammo (x2) Stop N Swop Crates Cyan Egg Crate- Contents: Mole-On-A-Pole Pink Egg Crate- Contents: Fluffy Dice Blue Egg Crate- Contents: Roysten the Goldfish in his bowl Green Egg Crate- Contents: Beacon Red Egg Crate- Contents: Disco Ball Yellow Egg Crate- Contents: Googly Eyes Ice Key Crate- Contents: Flag (x2) Gallery Image:Threeie1.png|Banjo and Kazooie swinging in the lakeshore. Image:ShowdownTownCentre.jpg|The central square. Image:Threeie9.png|A small view of the central square. Image:ShowdownLakeshore.jpg|Lakeshore. Image:ShowdownDocks.jpg|The docks. Image:Uptown.jpg|The uptown. Names in Other Languages Trivia *This Hub World's theme has a verse of Jinjo Village from Banjo Tooie. Also the docks have a verse of Rusty Bucket Bay from Banjo Kazooie. *There are ways to get to a few areas that require upgrades to the trolley without the respective upgrades. You can build a staircase from crates and climb them, or put an object on your trolley, stand on it, and lift your trolley with the wrench, and essentially fly using your trolley. Cameos *There are many signs that reference Grabbed by the Ghoulies, ''such as Mr. Rib's BBQ. **Ghoulhaven Hall is visible from the highest point of Showdown Town, referencing ''Grabbed by the Ghoulies. *In two windows are newspapers with pictures of Conker the Squirrel.﻿ Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts worlds